This invention relates to a shunt for fluid drainage out of the inner ear. Otologic problems include, among many others, Meniere's disease of either the "classic" type, the cochlear type (cochlear hydrops), the vestibular tupe (vestibular hydrops) or fluctuant hearing loss. Cochlear Meniere's disease may be frequently misdiagnosed as a middle ear pressure problem related to episodic Eustachian tube dysfunction. The increased, fluid volume and pressure resulting from the disease may be relieved by implanting a one way valved shunt. One method of alleviating the inner ear fluid volume excess which builds up, is to implant a shunt which directs the excess endolymph out of the endolymphatic system through the endolymphatic sac, draining fluid therefrom. This converts the closed inner ear fluid system to an open inner fluid system with long term drainage.
Various drainage devices have been made for various purposes. These are called shunts and sometimes include a valve. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,654,932, issued Apr. 11, 1972, there is described a hydrocephalus shunt which includes a pump. This is included in a long tube extending from the ventricular cavity to the vascular system or elsewhere. A similar type shunt is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,969,066, for a similar purpose.
Small shunts have been devised for implantation in the eye for control of glaucoma. Ness U.S. Pat. No. 3,159,161, shows an open shunt of a general "L" shape to permit relief of liquid under pressure from the eye. Donowitz U.S. Pat. No. 3,788,237, uses a straight tube with leaf valve centrally of the tube for eye implantation. Newkirk U.S. Pat. No. 4,037,604, uses a straight tube with cross-slit valve similar to the valve used in the present invention.